Flower of Promise
by Mayura Tendouji Sonozaki
Summary: "Suatu saat nanti, aku pasti akan menjemputmu di bawah bunga yang berguguran..." Benarkah "dia" akan datang untuk menjemputku? Crack pair Alviss-Dorothy! Requested from Raicha Yannisa-Aisha Annisa. Read and Review, please? *wink wink*


**Disclaimer** : MAR bukan milik saya, melainkan milik Nobuyuki Anzai-sensei

* * *

**Flower of Promise**

**Pairing** : AlvissDorothy

**Rated** : T

**Presented by** : Mayura Marie Sonozaki

**Warning!** AU, OOC _inside maybe_, menggunakan Dorothy POV, Supernatural genre _again_!

* * *

Dulu sewaktu aku kecil, aku pernah bertemu dengan 'dia'. Rambutnya yang hitam legam bagaikan kayu pohon eboni, dan mata yang biru cemerlang bagaikan permata safir yang indah. _Kimono_-nya yang berwarna putih bersih itu berkibar mengikuti hembusan angin musim semi.

Waktu itu aku sedang demam. Itu bukan pertama kalinya aku merasa sakit seperti itu. Sejak aku kecil, aku sering sekali demam dan _influenza_. Jika dalam keadaan seperti itu, aku pasti disuruh beristirahat di kamar dan tak boleh kemana-mana. Asalkan kau tahu saja, aku paling tidak betah disuruh berbaring seharian. Tapi karena penyakit yang aku derita ini, gerakanku jadi serba terbatas.

Konon katanya, anak perempuan di keluarga kami rata-rata tidak berumur panjang. Entah apa sebabnya, mereka selalu meninggal dalam keadaan yang tidak wajar. Ibuku yang datang ke keluarga ini sebagai menantu tidak mempercayai hal itu da menganggapnya sebagai mitos belaka, berbeda dengan ayahku yang sangat mempercayai sekali akan hal itu.

Aku merangkak keluar kamar dan melihat bunga sakura tengah bermekaran dengan indahnya di halaman. Aku mengambil sandalku dan berdiri di bawah pohon sakura. Mataku menerawang menekuri helai demi helai kelopak sakura yang berjatuhan.

Mungkin rasanya agak menakutkan, karena pohon ini sudah tua. Namun entah kenapa, aku sangat terpesona sekali dibuatnya. Melihat kelopak sakura berguguran... rasanya seperti melihat butiran salju yang berjatuhan.

Saat angin musim semi berhembus... mata merahku menangkap sesosok pemuda tampan yang sedang berdiri di bawah pohon sakura. Pemuda itu mengenakan _kimono_ putih seperti yang biasa dikenakan para pendeta _shinto_. Rambutnya yang hitam jigrak bergerak-gerak mengikuti hembusan angin. Matanya yang biru cerah seperti permata safir menatapku dengan tatapannya yang sendu dan wajahnya dihiasi senyuman tipis yang misterius di bibir tipisnya yang berwarna agak orange.

"Siapa kau?" tanyaku spontan pada pemuda itu.

Senyumnya kembali mengembang. Angin malam yang berhembus meniup tiap helai rambutnya. "Aku pohon sakura ini..." jawabnya. Suaranya merdu sekali. Seakan ia tak berbicara, tapi menyenandungkan tiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya (padahal ia baru bicara 1 kalimat).

"Sungguhkah?" Alisku langsung mengernyit tak percaya.

Pemuda bermata biru itu menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan. "Aku tidak bohong. Bunga sakura ini mekar karena energi jiwamu..." ucapnya seraya mendekat ke arahku. Pemuda ber-_kimono_ putih itu mengulurkan tangannya ke arahku seraya berkata, "Nah, kemarilah!"

Aku jadi heran, sungguhkah dia ini perwujudan pohon sakura di rumahku? Ataukah jangan-jangan... dia _Shinigami_? Dengan kesal kutampik tangannya dan berseru, "Tidak mau! Aku suka sakura, tapi aku tidak suka kamu!"

Kulihat dia menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan dan memejamkan mata biru safirnya sejenak.

"Wah, wah, repot juga, nih!" ucapnya perlahan yang terdengar seperti sebuah keluhan. Namun ia membuka mata birunya dan tersenyum manis sekali lagi seraya menatap ke arahku dan berujar. "Baiklah, aku mengerti. Kali ini kau akan kulepaskan... Tapi, nanti aku akan kembali datang untuk menjemputmu di saat bunga bermekaran." Setelah berkata demikian _Shinigami_ itu langusng menghilang begitu saja dari hadapanku. Meninggalkan seribu tanda tanya di benakku.

* * *

Tujuh tahun kemudian... Aku bersiap berangkat ke upacara masuk sekolah. Mulai hari ini aku adalah murid SMA Mar Heaven. Tapi sebelum berangkat ke sekolah... aku dimarahi Ibu karena aku terlambat bangun pagi.

"Kenapa kamu selalu terlambat seperti ini, hah? Hari ini semester baru dimulai, kan? Kau seharusnya lebih tekun lagi!" omelan Ibu menyapaku di pagi ini.

Aku menjawab dengan malas, "Habisnya ngantuk banget, sih."

Mata merahku kini terarah ke pohon sakura yang ada di pekarangan rumah dan berujar. "Pohon sakura yang ada di pekarangan rumah kita tahun ini juga tidak mekar, ya?"

Ibu ikut menoleh ke arah pohon sakura itu dan mendesah pelan, "Iya, ya. Apa pohonnya sakit? Lagipula pohon itu sudah ada sejak dulu, mungkin sudah waktunya bagi pohon itu mati?" Mata merah Ibu menatapku aneh. "Rasanya setelah Dorothy sembuh, pohon sakura itu tidak berbunga lagi, ya? Kok bisa begitu, ya?" Ibu mengajukan pertanyaan retoris padaku.

Aku hanya bisa menjawab dengan tawa terpaksaku. Aku pun sebenarnya tidak begitu mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi setelah aku bertemu dengan _Shinigami_ itu, namun satu hal yang aku tahu adalah... pohon sakura yang ada di pekarangan rumahku itu mekar karena jiwaku. Ada kemungkinan pada saat bunga-bunga sakura itu mekar adalah saat 'dia' menjemputku. Tapi, apa itu mungkin? Ah, Dorothy! Kenapa kau memikirkan sesuatu yang _absurd_ seperti itu sih?

Rasanya memang mengerikan jika ternyata hal itu benar, tapi... aku memang suka dengan sakura. Walaupun ada kengerian tersembunyi di dalamnya, aku tetap menyukai bunga sakura yang bermekaran dengan semarak menyambut datangnya musim semi. Aku masih menekuri helai demi helai kelopak sakura yang berjatuhan di atasku ketika aku tengah berada di halaman sekolah. Saat aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekelilingku, mata merahku tertumbuk pada sebuah objek.

Ya, objek yang nampaknya tak asing bagiku karena sosok itu... sangat mirip sekali dengan _Shinigami_ yang waktu itu! Tapi, memangnya ada _Shinigami_ yang masuk ke sekolahan umum? Rasanya memang aneh, tapi...

* * *

Anak muda berambut jigrak dan bermata biru itu mengenalkan dirinya sebagai Alviss Cross, pindahan dari Rubelia. Rasanya memang tidak asing, namun entah kenapa sikapnya seperti orang yang baru kenal denganku. Aku juga tidak tahu apakah pemuda ini benar _Shinigami_ yang waktu itu atau bukan.

"Namamu Dorothy Creenshaw, ya? Aku baru pindah ke sini, mohon kerja samanya, ya?" sapa Alviss Cross padaku dengan keramahan yang luar biasa.

"Ya, sama-sama," responsku tanpa sadar.

Sekilas aku memperhatikan Alviss. Kelihatannya dia biasa-biasa saja. Apa mungkin bukan "dia"? Rasanya kok nggak mungkin, ya? Aku memperhatikan pohon sakura yang mekar di halaman sekolahku saat pulang sekolah. Lagi-lagi aku terpaku dengan keindahannya, dan tanpa sadar tubuhku oleng karena aku sedang berada di tangga sekolah.

Tepat sebelum aku terjatuh, sebuah tangan menahanku. Aku membuka mata merahku perlahan dan melihat ke arah si pemilik tangan. Sosok pemuda berambut hitam jigrak dengan mata sebiru safir.

"A, Alviss! Terima kasih!" ucapku tanpa sadar dan segera berdiri tegak dari rengkuhannya.

Alviss mengabaikan ucapanku dan bertanya padaku, "Kau baik-baik saja, Creenshaw?"

"Eh? Aku tidak apa-apa, kok! Tak perlu cemas," sahutku penuh keheranan.

"Lebih baik kau jangan terpesona dengan keindahan sakura," ucapannya yang aneh itu membuat mataku membulat sempurna dan menatapnya tanpa berkedip selama semenit penuh. Nampaknya Alviss memahami keherananku dan menyambung kalimatnya, "Kalau kau terlalu terpesona dengannya, kau bisa terjatuh lagi dari tangga."

Lagi-lagi aku tidak memahami maksud dari perkataannya, namun aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya dan kembali melanjutkan perjalananku. Aku harus pulang sebelum kena marah Ibu karena terlambat sampai rumah. Namun Alviss menahan lenganku dan bertanya padaku.

"Creenshaw, rumahmu di mana?"

"Eh? Aku? Di Blok C no 22," jawabku dibarengi raut heran. '_Kenapa dia menanyakan alamatku? Masa' sih dia mau main ke rumahku? _' batinku penasaran.

Tak kusangka Alviss mengembangkan senyum tipisnya yang manis dan berujar, "Wah ternyata searah dengan rumahku, ya? Kita pulang bareng, yuk!"

"Ah, iya..." tanpa sadar aku mengikuti ajakannya. Kuakui kalau aku memang terpikat dengan senyum Alviss yang ramah itu. Sebab, senyumnya selalu membuat hatiku menjadi tenang. Dan sejak saat itu, aku selalu pulang sekolah bersama dengan Alviss. Karena pemuda itu memiliki aura misterius yang membuatku semakin ingin mendekatinya.

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian, teman-temanku yang sering melihatku pulang bersama Alviss merasa heran dan bertanya padaku kenapa aku yang biasanya enggan berteman dengan laki-laki, bisa seakrab itu dengan pemuda dari Rubelia itu.

Kujawab dengan tegas bahwa aku tertarik dengannya. Karena pria itu memiliki kharisma yang luar biasa yang menarik perhatianku. Teman-temanku itu—Snow dan Pano—mengangguk-angguk paham.

"Sepertinya kau suka dengan Cross ya, Dorothy? Ayo, akui saja lah!" goda Pano sambil menyenggol-nyenggol lenganku.

"Apa-apaan, sih? Aku dan dia hanya teman saja, kok!" elakku seraya menepis tangan Pano.

"Ha ha ha! Kau tak perlu bohong, Dorothy! Lihat tuh, wajahmu memerah! Berarti kau ada rasa dengannya, kan?" Snow malah ikut-ikutan menyerangku dibarengi dengan senyum jahilnya.

Aku tertegun mendengar ucapan Snow, dan menundukkan kepalaku perlahan. "Entahlah," jawabku lirih.

Mungkin Snow dan Pano merasa sedikit tak enak denganku, mereka langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Hei, Dorothy! Kita pulang bareng, yuk!" ajak Pano seraya menggamit tanganku.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku perlahan dan berkata,"Aku sudah janji dengan Alviss kalau aku pulang bersama dengannya hari ini."

"Eh? Aku?" suara bass Alviss yang tiba-tiba saja datang dari belakang kami mengagetkan kami bertiga dan serta-merta berseru menyebut nama cowok itu.

"Lho, Creenshaw belum pulang, ya? Kupikir kau cuma bercanda saat mengajakku pulang bareng ketika istirahat tadi," tanyanya heran padaku.

"Mana mungkin aku bercanda! Aku serius mau mengajakmu pulang bareng, tahu!" omelku seraya menggembungkan pipiku.

Alviss mengembangkan senyum tipisnya lagi dan berujar pelan. "Aku hanya bercanda, kok. Kau tak perlu semarah itu."

Aku langsung melambaikan tangan pada Pano dan Snow. Mereka nampak sangat heran padaku dan juga Alviss. Yah, aku pernah dengar dari mereka kalau Alviss sebenarnya sangat tampan, namun sayang suaranya selalu terdengar agak murung. Dan menurut mereka, sepertinya Alviss hanya tertarik padaku. Aku sih, tidak terlalu ambil pusing dengan celotehan mereka. Toh, aku hanya tertarik untuk mengenal pemuda itu lebih jauh lagi. Entah itu bisa jadi rasa suka atau tidak, aku tidak tahu. Yang jelas, aku harus tahu terlebih dahulu seluk-beluk pemuda bermata biru safir itu.

* * *

Saat aku sedang berjalan bersama dengan Alviss, permata safir pemuda itu menerawang ke sekelilingnya dan bergumam pelan. "Di sekitar sini banyak sekali sakura, ya?"

"Bagus, kan? Apalagi di halaman sekolah juga banyak sekali pohon sakura. Itu membuatku sangat senang sekali!" sahutku gembira.

Alviss memandangiku dengan tatapan aneh. "Memangnya kau suka dengan bunga sakura?" tanyanya heran.

"Sangat suka!" jawabku tanpa pikir panjang.

Mata biru Alviss menerawang lagi dan berkata dalam suara lirih yang hampir tak terdengar, "Tapi, walaupun bunga sakura itu indah dan aku sangat menyukainya... rasanya sedikit, menakutkan!" Aku terperangah kaget mendengar ucapannya itu, namun nampaknya pemuda itu tidak memperhatikan ekspresiku dan meneruskan ucapannya. "Wujudnya dari mekar hingga gugur... mirip dengan manusia yang merangkak tumbuh dari lahir hingga ajal mereka menjemput. Ada rasa takut dan juga sedih dalam dekapan sakura, karena bunga itu berkaitan erat dengan kematian," Alviss menatap ke arahku, emngembangkan senyum tipisnya yang misterius dan berujar. "Kau tidak merasakan hal yang seperti itu, ya? Ada rasa takut dan ngeri akan kematian dalam sajak-sajak yang bercerita tentang sakura."

"Ya, mungkin kau benar..." jawabku pelan. Terbawa suasana galau yang diciptakan olehnya. Namun, entah kenapa mendengarnya berbicara seperti itu membuatku sedikit merasa nyaman. Terus-terang, aku sangat menyukai senyumannya. Aku terpikat dengannya. Karena rasa takut dan ekspresi lembut silih berganti tergambar jelas di raut wajahnya bagaikan bola mata kucing. Rasa gelisah dan aman pun saling berganti, membuatku sangat pusing dibuatnya.

"Kalau Dorothy memang suka dengan sakura, aku akan mengajakmu ke tempat yang sangat indah untuk melihatnya. Bagaimana? Kau mau ikut denganku?" tawarnya dengan senyum manis masih terpampang di wajahnya yang manis.

"Aku ikut!" sahutku dengan penuh semangat.

Kudengar Alviss menghela napas pendek tanda tak habis pikir. Pemuda berambut gelap itu berkata padaku, "Meski di jalanan dan di sekolah banyak pohon sakura, tapi kau tetap ingin ikut denganku untuk melihat sakura. Kau benar-benar menyukai sakura dengan sepenuh hati, ya?"

"Ya, aku memang sangat suka dengan sakura. Tapi, yang kusukai dari sakura itu adalah kelembutan dan keindahannya! Bukan sisi mengerikan dari sakura!" sahutku ceria dibarengi senyum manis kusunggingkan di bibirku.

Kulihat mata biru Alviss membola dan ada perasaan aneh terpantul di matanya itu. Namun ia memaksakan diri tersenyum padaku dan berkata. "Ayo, kita melihat sakura!"

Saat itulah, aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan Alviss. Ada perasaan sedih mengalir dalam setiap kata-katanya. Aku sendiri tida tahu kenapa. Namun, aku tetap mengikutinya. Rasanya, tubuh ini seperti disihir untuk mengikuti ajakannya.

Malamnya, aku memandangi langit di atasku saat aku sedang duduk-duduk di teras rumahku. Kuakui kalau aku suka dengan pemuda itu. Aku terpikat dengannya tanpa bisa ditahan lagi. Tapi, bagaimana kalau ternyata dia adalah _Shinigami_ yang waktu itu? Entahlah, aku sudah tak mampu lagi menahan perasaanku ini. Aku akan memastikannya besok di bawah pohon sakura...

* * *

Keesokannya, aku dan Alviss pergi ke tempat yang dijanjikan olehnya sebelum ini. Aku mengedarkan mata merahku ke sekelilingku dan menari dengan riangnya di kebun sakura itu. Aku tak menyangka kalau kebun sakura yang diperlihatkan oleh Alviss ternyata seindah ini, banyak sekali jenis-jenis pohon sakura di dalamnya dan mataku pun dimanjakan oleh kelopak sakura yang berguguran dengan semaraknya di sana.

Saat aku akan berterima kasih pada Alviss, aku melihat ada yang aneh pada pemuda itu. Tatapan mata Alviss nampak kosong dan tertuju lurus ke arahku tanpa berkedip. Aku langsung tersadar tatapan mata siapa itu. Itu adalah tatapan mata milik _Shinigami_ yang waktu itu! Akupun langsung bertanya padanya tanpa ragu lagi.

"Al, kamu datang untuk menjemputku?"

Alviss tidak bergeming, dan tetap terdiam di tempatnya. Aku kehabisan kesabaran dan menghampirinya. Aku mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya dan berseru histeris, "Al, kenapa kau diam saja? ! Kamu kan yang dulu datang untuk menjemputku? !" Aku tersadar sikapku pasti amat berlebihan, namun aku tak peduli. Sejak dahulu aku ingin langsung bertanya padanya, namun aku tak berani. Aku tak berani menanyakannya karena takut hal itu menjadi nyata. Tapi pada kenyataannya, hal itu bukanlah ilusi tapi fakta. "Lalu sekarang kau datang lagi untuk menjemputku? JAWAB, AL!" desakku tanpa bisa ditahan lagi.

Tanpa diduga Alviss menjawab, suaranya terdengar begitu bening dan penuh percaya diri berbeda dengan sebelumnya yang terdengar murung dan nampak seperti menangis. "Betul." Lalu tanpa diduga, tangan Alviss langsung memegang pundakku dan menyenderkanku ke batang pohon sakura yang ada di belakangku. Pemuda itu mendekapku dengan erat dan melanjutkan perkataannya. "Aku datang untuk menjemputmu, Dorothy...!" Tangan kekarnya yang agak kurus itu memegang lembut leherku dan membelainya perlahan. "Aku menginginkanmu, sangat. Aku sudah tak bisa menahannya lagi! Aku sudah tak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Dorothy!"

Perlahan bibir Al menyentuh lembut leherku dan mengecupnya perlahan. Dia juga menciumi pipiku dan belakang telingaku, membuatku merasa geli karenanya. Aku merasakan aroma sakura di tubuhnya begitu menyengat. Aromanya terasa begitu mirip dengan air mata, begitu menyedihkan dan memilukan. Jujur, aku memang takut. Tapi, aku tak mau menepis lagi tangan lembut Alviss.

"Al, tolong bawalah aku! Karena aku sangat menyukai sakura yang mekar dengan indah. Tolonglah! Al!" pintaku seraya meremas baju seragam Alviss.

"Baiklah, akan kukabulkan permintaanmu, Dorothy..." ucapnya pelan seraya menggendongku dengan gaya _bridal style_ ke rumah.

* * *

Kami menunggu hingga malam tiba. Alviss sudah mengganti seragam sekolahnya dengan _kimono_ putihnya yang dulu pernah ia perlihatkan padaku, akupun juga sudah mengganti seragamku dengan gaun tidur berwarna _peach_ lembut.

Alviss membelai wajahku perlahan, memilin sebagian rambut _pink_-ku dan mengecupnya dengan lembut. Mata safirnya nampak tidak berkedip saat menatapku dengan tatapan lembut yang baru pertama kali ini kulihat di iris birunya.

"Al, bunga itu mekar karena jiwaku, kan?" tanyaku ingin tahu pada Alviss yang masih berdiri rikuh di depanku.

Alviss membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya dan menjangkau daguku seraya berujar pelan, "Tidak, karena kau curang. Tapi, mungkin saja bisa mekar dengan saripati jiwamu."

Seusai berkata seperti itu, Alviss mengecup bibirku dengan lembut. Aku meremas _kimono_-nya dan memeluk pemuda itu kuat-kuat untuk memperdalam ciuman kami. Waktu terasa terhenti sesaat ketika kami tengah berciuman mesra.

"Apakah bunganya sudah mekar, Al?" tanyaku pada Alviss seraya membuka mata merahku perlahan.

"Sudah," seraya menjawab demikian, Alviss membimbingku melihat ke arah pohon sakura yang bunganya sudah bermekaran dengan semaraknya.

Senyum pun tersungging di bibirku, dan mengucap syukur. Alviss menunjukkan raut wajah sedihnya lagi padaku dan bertanya, "Dorothy, kau hanya peduli pada bunga. Apa kau tidak takut mati?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku perlahan. "Karena pohon itu kau kan, Al? Kalau bunganya mekar, maka kau tak akan mati." Aku merebahkan tubuhku di lantai papan dan menatap lurus ke arah kelopak-kelopak sakura yang berguguran di atasku seraya berkata. "Sejujurnya, aku takut mati. Namun aku lebih takut lagi kalau kau menghilang, Al!"

Alviss nampak sangat kaget mendengar pernyataanku itu dan tak bisa berkata apapun untuk membalas ucapanku. Malihatnya terdiam, aku kembali melanjutkan ucapanku. "Apa boleh buat, aku memang terlahir di rumah yang punya pohon sakura. Nah, Al! Bawalah aku..."

Tanpa terasa, kelopak mataku memberat. Sebelum aku benar-benar jatuh tertidur, aku melanjutkan ucapanku. "Padahal seharusnya kau biarkan dirimu mekar, Al! Tak apa, meskipun berapa banyak nyawa yang gugur... asalkan dirimu bisa mekar..." setelah berkata demikian, aku tak sadarkan diri dan tidak ingat apa-apa lagi...

* * *

Aku tidak tahu sudah berapa lama aku tak sadarkan diri dan aku baru terbangun setelah ada ribut-ribut suara ibu dan ayahku di luar.

"Dorothy, Dorothy! Ke mari sebentar! Ada yang gawat, nih!" seruan Ibu membuatku langsung bergegas menghampiri beliau.

Mata merahku sontak melebar saat melihat pohon sakura tempatku dan Alviss semalam bercengkrama kini telah tumbang dan tergolek begitu saja di tanah. Ibu menatap pohon itu dengan rasa kasihan dan bergumam sedih.

"Pantas saja bunganya tidak mekar-mekar. Ternyata pohonnya memang sakit!"

Mendengar itu aku langsung menghampiri pohon itu dan mengelusnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Air mataku pun tumpah membasahi pipiku, mengingat bahwa di pohon ini ada roh yang sangat kucintai. Roh sakura yang bernama Alviss. Ibu dan Ayah tak akan pernah tahu akan hal itu, hanya aku yang mengetahui kebenarannya.

Saat kubelai lembut tunggul pohon sakura itu, mata merahku tertumbuh pada sebuah objek. Tunas yang menyembul di sela-sela tunggulnya. Samar-samar aku mendengar suara Al berbisik lembut di telingaku.

"Dorothy, aku akan menjemputmu saat bunga berikutnya mekar..."

Ya, aku pasti akan menunggumu, Al. Karena aku bertemu denganmu di bawah bunga yang merekah dengan indahnya dan aku mengikrarkan cintaku padamu di bawah bunga yang berguguran...

**#$%OWARI%$#**

A/N : (speechless) Err, kayaknya gaje banget, ya? Kok rasa-rasanya si Alviss di sini kayak cowok suram yang bikin galau, ya? (pundung di pojokkan)

Oke _minna_-_san_! Terima kasih sudah membaca fic ini, bolehkan saya meminta sepucuk **review**?** Please review if don't mind** karena **review** dari _minna_ sangat penting bagi saya...


End file.
